


Зарисовка #035 Испуганный

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго должен был понять, что даже после венчания он не будет знать о Тоширо все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #035 Испуганный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #035 Scared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748918) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



**Доминант поневоле**

Ичиго гордился тем, что мог прочитать любую эмоцию на хмуром лице любимого человека. После свадьбы Тоширо стал него открытой книгой. Вернее, открытым учебником по квантовой физике: Ичиго и не надеялся понять его без предварительного обмозговывания. В то же время сам он был прост, как детская книжка с картинками. 

(Ни одна его эмоция не могла укрыться от чуткого взгляда партнера. Одного прикосновения к липкой и влажной коже Ичиго маленькому капитану было достаточно, чтобы знать, о чем думает его вторая половинка)

Собрание капитанов было таким же, каким оно было всегда, когда его проводил Ямамото: длинное, скучное и похожее на все остальные. Ичиго уже наизусть выучил приветственную речь и мог говорить ее вместе со стариком, размахивая перед капитанами деревянной палкой. Однако капитан пятого отряда предпочитал проводить это время, изучая стоящих рядом людей. У каждого из его соседей на лице было одинаковое выражение скуки. Они хотели быть где угодно, но не на собрании. 

Как раз в то время, когда Ичиго разглядывал стоящие толчком белые волосы на другом конце зала, он понял, что Главнокомандующий нынче не в духе, и стук его палки о пол для младшего из капитанов был достаточно внятным приказом _перестать строить глазки супругу и прислушаться._

Ичиго застенчиво улыбнулся, его лицо засветилось. Он пробормотал какие-то извинения старику, который изучал его, постукивая пальцами по палке. После чего Ичиго пришлось быстро отвернуться от мужа. 

Но его движение не было достаточно быстрым, чтобы он упустил, как Тоширо поморщился, коротко и так, словно его что-то беспокоило. Ичиго взволнованно нахмурился, не заботясь о том, что это вынудило Ямамото на секунду прервать речь. 

В голове он сделал пометку: когда болтливый старикан их наконец-то выпустит из своих клешней, спросить у Тоширо, в чем дело. 

~~

Ожидание этого светлого момента, казалось, растянулось на годы. Когда Главнокомандующий наконец-то распустил собрание, Ичиго дремал стоя. Однако сам Ямамото, отправившийся в свои покои со всей возможной для тысячелетнего старика грацией, был напоминанием о том, что с Тоширо нужно серьезно поговорить. 

К счастью, маленький капитан ожидал супруга сразу за территорией первого отряда, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди – стандартная поза человека, поглощенного рутиной.

Ичиго, улыбаясь, подошел к нему, коротко обнял и сразу перешел к делу:

\- Что это было на собрании, а?

Тоширо нахмурился и остановился, глядя на дорогу, по которой им предстояло идти. Оба они дураками не были. Когда Тоширо вздохнул и протянул мужу руку, позволяя сплести их пальцы, Ичиго понял, что разговор будет не из приятных. Пятый капитан был рад открытию, потому что не хотел бы обсуждать это дольше, чем нужно. Он всего лишь хотел понять, почему Тоширо чувствовал себя тем хуже, чем сильнее злился Ямамото. 

\- Удивлен, что тебе понадобилось столько лет, чтобы заметить, – пробормотал Тоширо. Он словно хотел оттянуть неприятный разговор. 

\- Заметить что? – уточнил Ичиго, чувствуя, что в поведении Тоширо было что-то еще неправильное – он только не мог понять, что. Ему не хватало информации, чтобы прийти к точному выводу. И если общение с главой самого здравомыслящего отряда и научило его чему-то, то это была простая истина: нельзя говорить необдуманные вещи. Поэтому Ичиго пока что не высказывал предположений. 

Крепко держа его за руку, Тоширо начал говорить:

\- Главнокомандующий... 

И этого простого слова хватило Ичиго, чтобы все встало на свои места. Открытие больше чем удивило его. Он думал, что знал о своей второй половинке все, что только можно знать; очевидно, он ошибался. Тоширо все же оказался орешком, который никогда не расколется. 

Ичиго успокаивающе погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Тоширо. Он не злился на тень, которая нависла над ними; только был немного взволнован.

\- Он пугает тебя, да? – мягко прошептал капитан, не желая, чтобы эта важная частичка информации стала общеизвестной. 

Хотя честно говоря, эта тень вообще не должна была существовать. 

Тоширо коротко улыбнулся. Улыбка была похожа на гримасу «ты-меня-поймал», которая, как волна, прокатилась по хрупкому телу маленького капитана и замерла на его бледном лице. Он моргнул, чтобы взять себя в руки, и она растворилась. 

\- Почему? – осторожно спросил Ичиго, когда они прошли почти весь путь до пятого отряда в тишине. В ответ он получил взгляд «Почему бы и нет?». Но пока они медленно шагали к главному офису в центре здания, Ичиго думал, что есть какая-то более веская причина.  
«Почему бы и нет» было недостаточно весомым поводом, чтобы Тоширо боялся своего начальника – так казалось Ичиго. 

Обдумывая гипотезу, рыжий капитан принялся готовить чай.

~~

\- Что произойдет, если ты запрешь двух альфа-волков в одной комнате? 

Спустя три чашки и несколько обрывочных попыток, Тоширо, похоже, нашел лучший способ продолжить разговор. 

Ичиго позволил ему потратить некоторое время на раздумья (еще раз заварил чай) и сосредоточился на стопке капитанских бумажек, перебазировавшись на диван напротив Тоширо. Останься он за столом, смотреть друг на друга им было бы проблематично; а Ичиго хотел знать наверняка, какие эмоции отражались в глазах Тоширо. 

\- Борьба за доминирование? - предположил он, откладывая в сторону кисть и документы, чтобы дать им высохнуть. Остальная куча бумаги была прислонена к его бедру и опасно покачнулась, когда он пошевелился и скрестил ноги. Ичиго успел ее поймать и переставил на пол. Когда он выпрямился, Тоширо глядел на него, баюкая в ладонях пустую чашку. 

\- Так. А что произойдет, если ты запрешь вместе двух драконов? 

\- Ох, – беспомощно выдохнул Ичиго.

Тоширо, развеселившись, закатил глаза, но секунду спустя снова принялся нервно жевать губу, предоставляя Ичиго время для следующего вопроса:

\- То есть... Ямамото – доминирующий самец? 

Он тут же пожалел, что вообще сказал эти слова. Они звучали странно, от них становилось тошно; он не мог поверить, что говорил о маленьком Тоширо и Главнокомандующем так, словно они были _волками_.

\- Не Главнокомандующий, – пробормотал Тоширо с ноткой уважения в голосе и вздохнул. – _Рюджин Джакка._

Мозгу Ичиго понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы обработать эту информацию. 

\- Подожди... Его занпакто? А ты-то здесь причем? 

Ответ последовал только через пару минут:

\- Рюджин Джакка и Хьеринмару – очень гордые занпакто, Ичиго. Когда они впервые встретились – когда я и Главнокомандующий встретились – им сразу не понравилось, что есть еще один альфа-самец. 

\- Но тогда все мужские занпакто должны расценивать себя как альфа-самцов. 

\- Нет, Ичиго, – с нажимом оборвал его Тоширо. Он говорил таким тоном, который Ичиго слышал только тогда, когда капитану казалось, что кто-то не видит очевидного. – Давай навскидку, сколько из известных тебе занпакто – драконы? Рюджин Джакка и Хьеринмару плевать хотели на все другие капитанские или мужские мечи. Все другие мечи плевать хотели друг на друга.

О. Это имело смысл. 

\- Так ты боишься Ямамото, потому что?.. – начал Ичиго и замолчал, немного приподняв брови. Тоширо вздохнул снова, поставил чашку на стол и уперся взглядом в пол.  
Убеждая себя, что нет, это никак не может быть правдой, Ичиго поднялся (не забыв аккуратно перешагнуть через стопку бумаг) и плюхнулся на второй диван, приобнимая маленького капитана за талию. Тоширо лег спиной на его грудь, и они сползли в позу, которую Ичиго про себя называл «ты-можешь-мне-все-рассказать».

\- Хьеринмару – подчиняющийся, – пояснил Тоширо, словно Ичиго не дошел до этого своим умом. – Ему _неприятно_ находиться рядом с Рюджин Джакка, и его беспокойство... Ну...

\- Оно передается тебе, – закончил за него Ичиго, наконец-то поняв. – _Ох, Тоширо_ , а Ямамото в курсе? Ты можешь что-то с этим сделать? 

\- Я буду очень удивлен, если он не знает, – ответил тот, покачав головой. – Но я не могу ничего поделать. Хьеринмару – подчиняющийся, и...

«И ты вместе с ним, – подумал Ичиго, устраивая подбородок на белой макушке; мягкие волосы щекотали его шею. – Что вообще-то глупо, – добавил он после некоторого размышления. – Очевидно, Ямамото ни разу не видел тебя возбужденным».

На несколько секунд его мозг умер. Тоширо поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и вздохнул, оказавшись в теплом кольце капитанских рук. 

«И слава богу».


End file.
